Various data storage systems have been developed that include a slider or head disposed in relation to a storage medium. As the slider traverses a region above the storage medium it is exposed to both electrostatic forces and intermolecular sources. These forces, inter alia, operate to destabilize the aerodynamic motion of slider. This instability results in a pitch and/or roll of the slider relative to the storage medium. In some cases, this instability results in pitch and/or roll of the slider while a dynamic fly height control indicates that the fly height is substantially constant. This instability makes information transfer to/from the storage medium problematic.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for determining slider instability.